In love with who?
by RarrBaby
Summary: JT Yorke is in love with Ellie Nash. Will they ever be together? By Kaitlin.
1. You love who?

Hi. My name is James Tiberius Yorke. (Tiberus is family name so just call me JT for short.) And im in love with... 

"Ellie Nash?" Toby blurted out one day while we were having lunch at The Dot. "Yeah Ellie Nash. Shes amazing." I said dreamily. "Okay JT your starting to scare me. And I thought you liked," He lowered his voice, "Manny." "Tobes you don't have to whisper it. Everyone already knows I **_DID_**. You hear that?_** DID**_ Shes a whore and me, you, and everyone else knows it. Even _**SHE**_ knows she is. Especially that one day she wore those low rise jeans with her thong hanging half way out of them." I said with a discusted look on my face remembering when I ran into that pole because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy checking Manny out. "Oh but JT! Wasnt that the day you fell in love with her?" Toby joked batting his eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. "Look were getting totally off subject here. I love Ellie and thats final Tobes. As soon as we get back to Degrassi and when I see her i'll tell her how I really feel." I got up and headed out to my car. "Good luck." Toby said following behind me.

* * *

Back at Degrassi 

"El!" Ashley Kerwin called to her best friend. "Hey Ash." Ellie said waiting up for her. "You still comming over tonight?" Ashley asked stopping by her locker. Ellie stood beside it. "Anything to get away from my mother." She said sighing, rolling her eyes, and resting her head on the locker she was leaning on.

* * *

Meanwhile with Toby and Me 

"Hey man can I come over tonight?" I asked Toby as we walked to English. "Well Ash..." An evil smirk came across his face. "Ash what Tobes?" I asked puzzled. "Nothing. Yeah you can come over. About 6:00 okay?" He asked me as we walked into English. School went by pretty slow for me. I didn't know how much longer I could take it. And I _**STILL**_ haven't told Ellie how I feel about her. I was about to chew my pencil in half when the bell for the end of the day rang. I gathered up my stuff and went to my locker. I threw everything in until Monday. Then I jogged out to my car. I saw Ellie talking with Toby's step sister but I didn't have time to talk to her at the moment. I had to go home and pack so I could be ready for Toby's house. Nothing like playing mindless video and computer games on a Friday night with your best friend I always say. But there was going to be alot more than that. Alot of embarrassment too. 6:00 rolled around I got my bag, put it in the car, and headed over to Toby's. When I pulled up in the driveway there was an extra car there. One I had never seen. _Hm..Must have been what Toby was talking about when he mentioned Ash. Probably her side of the family or something._ Boy was I wrong. I knocked on the door. Toby's step mom opened it. "Hello JT. Toby is up in his room." She smiled and let me in. I mumbled a thanks and ran up to his room. I knocked on the door. It opened and music blasted out. "Hey JT." Toby said letting me in. "I sat on his bed and looked at all of his science pictures and models and things. It reminded me of Liberty. "Hey Tobes you should go out with Liberty." I suggested. He turned around in his computer chair. "Yeah right JT. Besides you probably still have feelings for her." I rolled my eyes. "Feelings plus Liberty equals zero.

* * *

Dinner 

I sat down at the dining room table with Toby's family. "Mom were home! Sorry we took so long We didn't miss dinner did we? Oh heres the milk." A voice I recgonized as Ashley's said walking through the front door. "No honey your both on time." Mrs Kerwin replied. _We? Both?_ I thought. I turned around to see _HER_ Ellie Nash! My eyes grew wide as she walked towards me, well to the table and sat across from me.

* * *

In Toby's room 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted at him closing the door behind me. "Tell you about what?" He asked sitting at his desk. "About her! Ellie! You knew didn't you! Thats her car parked in the driveway isn' it?" Toby smiled. "Don't freak out JT. She might hear you and you might freak her out even more than you did at dinner." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well you were practically drooling and staring at her the whole time." He started to laugh. "Toby its not funny." I said pissed off. "Whatever JT. Are we going to play video games or not?"

* * *

After hours and hours of computer and video games 

"Im gonna go to bed. My eyes are starting to hurt." Toby said yawning. I looked over at the alarm clock. "Dude its only 12:00. How can you be tired?" "I don't know just am." He said pulling back the covers. I layed my sleeping bag on his floor and tried to fall asleep. After a while I must have because I don't remember anything else until _it_ happened. I was laying on my stomach half asleep when I heard the door open and close. I didn't bother looking up because it was probably just Toby getting up to go to the bathroom or something. But I was wrong. Wrong like always. All of a sudden I felt something cold in my pants. I jumped up and heard laughing behind me. Toby was laughing histerically. I was jumping up and down and when I couldn't take it anymore I pulled my pants down letting the ice fall out. But thats not the only thing that came out. In the process of pulling my pants down my boxers came down as well. I heard even more laughing but this time it wasnt only Toby but I heard two girls as well. I spun around to see Ellie and Ash leaning on eachother laughing. I grabbed the closest thing I could find to cover myself up. It just happened to be Toby's pillow. "Ew man I sleep on that." I said drying his eyes from where he was laughing so hard he was crying. I felt horible. I pulled my pants back up and Ash and Ellie left the room. How could Toby do this to me?

* * *

A/N:Tell me what you think of it and if I get some people who like it then ill keep going. 


	2. Say what!

**Thanks for reviewing. Well thanks for the reviews that wanted more. But also thank you for the reviews telling me what i'm doing wrong. I hope I get better at writing.**

* * *

The girls left the room still laughing like crazy while I sat on Toby's bed embarrassed as ever. I don't even think embarrassed is the word for it. It was beyond embarrassment. I was bewildered, confounded, mortified. Well you get it! I didn't even want to show my face out there for the rest of the night. But I know if I didn't then Ellie would think I was a coward. I just sucked it up for the rest of the night. In the morning I ate a quick breakfast and told Toby I wasn't feeling well and that I was going home early. He waved me off as I pulled out of his driveway. "I'll see you Monday!" He called after me.

* * *

**Monday**

I pulled into the student parking lot and sat in my car for a minute with the radio on. Today was the day I was planning on telling Ellie how I felt about her. After Friday night I don't think I could ever talk to her again. I finally decided against it and also decided that I was going to be late to first period. I got out of my car, locked it, and walked to the front of the school.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Tell her yet JT?" Toby asked me in the caff. "No Tobes. After Friday I don't want her to see my face." "Oh come on JT. You can't be like that. So she saw more of you than you wanted..Or did you want her to see?" He joked elbowing me. "Toby stop. How would you like it if I did that to you in front of Kendra?" "I would be embarrassed but think about it. How do you think Spinner would feel? He would either kill me or you." "Exactly. I'm lucky Ellie doesn't have an older brother." "Well it wasn't my idea. It was Ash's." "Yeah but you helped. I still can't believe you would do that." I said as I walked away to the hallway. My plan was I was going to my locker early so I could get all my things for 3rd period and try to avoid Ashley and Ellie.

* * *

**After School**

_I shouldn't be such a pussy. I really shouldn't._ I said as I walked to my car. I was over trying to avoid them. Well at least I thought. "Hey JT." Ash said giggling. "Ashley." I said emotionless. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute maybe?" She asked me putting her arm around me in a friendly way. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Well thanks for taking time and reading this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I just didn't have any good ideas at the moment. Once I think about it for a while hopefully i'll get more fans.**


	3. Shes at The Dot

**Thank you again for the encouragement. Once again it isn't much but..eh I did my best. lol.**

* * *

"Word around the school is you have a little crush on moi." I raised my eyebrow. "Excusez-moi?" I asked. Yes I had taken French class. I had to. We needed the credits at Degrassi. She looked at me like she didn't understand what I said. She most likely didn't. "Parlez-vous français?" I asked her. (Which means do you speak French?) She looked at me with a blank stare. "So is that a yes or no JT?" She finally asked clueless to what I had previously said. "It's a definite no. Where did you even hear that?" I asked. No. Demanded. "I told you JT it's the word around the school. _I doubt it_. I thought as I left her standing there as I got into my car and sped off.

* * *

**Home**

I signed on to Aim and looked at my buddy list. Toby was already on. Good. I needed to have a word about this with him. I clicked on his screen name and typed

JtothaT: Dude Ashley thinks I like her.  
TobyylovesKendraa: Where the hell would she get that idea?  
JtothaT: I don't know. That's why I'm asking you.  
TobyylovesKendraa: Well I don't know why you feel the need to come and ask me about it.  
JtothaT: Well I had a slight feeling that you had something to do with it.  
TobyylovesKendraa: What makes you think that everything that happens in this world has to do with me?  
JtothaT: I don't know. Maybe because every prank that happens in the world has to do with you.  
TobyylovesKendraa: Well did you ever think that it might not be a prank and someone might actually be spreading it around? Just..get some rest JT. I don't feel like talking to when you're like this. I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
**TOBYYLOVESKENDRAA HAS JUST SIGNED OFF.**

I sighed and got up from my computer desk. Maybe he was right. Maybe I did need some rest. I slept for all the rest of the day skipping dinner, homework, everything. That caused me to wake up earlier than normal. 2 hours earlier than normal. I still didn't feel like doing homework. _Whats one day of not turned in homework going to do to my grade?_ So I decided I was going to take a shower, a long one at that, then head down to _The Dot_ to grab myself a coffee before school started.

* * *

**The Dot**

That plan worked out perfectly until I got to_ The Dot_. I walked in to see a new face at the counter. Well it wasn't really new to me. But I knew with my luck this was how it was going to be for the rest of the school year. A nightmare. Guess who was filling coffee cups with a _The Dot_ apron on? You've got it! Ellie Nash. I can't believe she's now working at my only get-a-way. What am I supposed to do now? Get up extra early to drive across town to get a coffee? No. I had to be a man about this. I just had to go up to the counter, look her in the eye, and tell her what I want.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this chapter. More will be coming soon. Well thats if you want more. Review and tell me please. I know I know it wasn't long but I wanted to write although I had a little bit of writer's block.**


	4. I owe you

* * *

**Thank you again for reading this story. It gives me something to do and makes me smile when you guys actually leave me nice reviews. Um I'm getting kinda stuck with my writing so if anyone would like to give me ideas i'm all ears. But I do know who I'm choosing for who likes him. So you don't have to help me with that one.**

**I do not own _Degrassi:The Next Generation_ or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning J.T." Ellie said in her sweet, angelic voice. I just stared blankly for a moment. _Did she just speak to me?_ I thought amazed. I quickly snapped myself out of it. "Morning Ellie." I replied pretending to be reading the menu above her although I already knew what I wanted to get. "What can I get you?" She asked still smiling. _Was she happy to see me or is she happy like this for all her customers?_ "Um," I pretended to be deep in thought. "I think I'm going to have a coffee." She nodded. "And what kind? Vanilla? Regular?" "Any kind you like." I tried to say coolly. _Any kind you like? What an **IDIOT!**_ "Um..Okay. I like the vanilla a lot." "Then I'll have the vanilla." I replied smiling. Even though I _hated_ vanilla. She nodded once again and turned around to get me some vanilla, ew, coffee. A minute of standing at the counter not talking to any one feeling like an idiot passed slowly. But finally she turned around with my coffee in her hands. "That'll be $2.50 J.T." "Oh that's a little more than regular. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to you." I laughed at my own joke. She giggled. It sounded kinda fake to me. I reached into my right pocket and felt around for my money. There was nothing in there but my car keys and my cell phone. _Hm I must have put them in my left pocket._ I reached in my left pocket and there was nothing. I got extremely embarrassed and looked at Ellie. It was like she could read my mind. "I'll get it if you pay me back." I laughed a nervous laugh. "I'll go back home after I leave and get the money and find you at school. _Now I have a chance to talk to her at school._ "Alright J.T. That'll work. I'll see ya around." "I turned to walk out the door. "Hi Welcome to _The Dot_ I'm Ellie. How may I help you?" I heard her say to the customer, probably annoyed by the hold up, that was behind me. I jogged out to my car, got in, started it, and sped home. I dashed up to my room and grabbed the money I owed her. And a little bit for lunch money. I looked around my room for anything else I might have forgotten. When I found nothing I needed (my backpack was already in the car) I rushed out. I looked at my car clock as I drove down the road. 6:55. I had to be in first period by 7:22 so maybe I had some time to sit down somewhere and get some of that homework accomplished.

* * *

**School**

I sat at one of the picnic benches outside the school. It was a beautiful day. Speaking of beautiful…I started to replay _The Dot_ scene in my head. How it went from horrible to pretty good to horrible again. I got a little embarrassed by the thought of what happened and my cheeks got red with embarrassment. My concentration was broken by Toby's smart ass remark. "Blushing for me? Oh you shouldn't. I don't look that good today J.T. You should catch me on one of my better days." "Shut up Tobes." I joked. It's like that conversation online never happened yesterday. Well to me. Dumb Toby brought it up. "So whats this about my sister thinking you like her?" I sighed heavily. "I have no clue. She came up to me and said that 'theres a rumor going around that I like her'. Who would make up that kind of a lie?" "Maybe someone is going around telling people that you like every girl in the school. So then when no one will date you because they think you're infatuated with all of them the person spreading the lies will have you to themselves." "Yeah very likely Tobes." I said sarcastically. _Boy did that kid have an imagination._ "Yeah I know it's a stupid idea. What girl likes you anyways?" _What girl likes me_ _anyways?_ That got me really thinking. All day I thought about who liked me. _Did anyone like me?_ I went through the girls in my classrooms. I looked at each of them suspiciously. Good thing none of them ever noticed, I was making a fool out of myself. Finally lunch came and I rushed to the caff. to look for Ellie. I still had to pay her back from this morning. Hopefully she'll be as nice to me as she was earlier.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please be nice with the reviews.**


	5. Is it true?

**Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter. Sorry it was so short. I was kinda running out of ideas. I didn't want to rush into things but I didn't want them to go too slow. But for all you ****Jt/Ellie fans you've got a supprise coming soon.**

**And I would like to make a very special thank you to ****ambulanceMURDER**** for reviewing my story every time I make a new chapter. She is one of the fans who keeps me writing. Without them I would probably never update. Thank you.**

**And thank you to all the others who review. You guys are great!**

* * *

I spotted her sitting at a table with Ashley. I walked over to her slowly and coolly not making it look like all I wanted to do all day was to talk to her. Even though that's the truth. I stopped at her side and waited for her to look up. It didn't take her very long. "Hey J.T." She said smiling. I smiled back. _Thank you God._ I was so happy that she was still being nice to be that I almost forgot what I went over there for. "Here have a seat with us." She smiled pulling her messenger bag off the chair next to her and putting it on the floor. _Had she been_ _saving this seat for me?_ I smiled and took the seat. "So J.T.," She started, "I heard that you like a bunch of girls at Degrassi." _Uh oh._ "Ellie I can explain." She cut me off putting her finger to my lips. "Is it true that you like me? Or is that just a rumor?" I was speechless. Like literally. I just stared at her with my mouth open trying to speak. _**YES! YES! YES!!!!**_ I tried to tell her. But the words just didn't form. She was pretty much the only girl who could make me this nervous. "J.T?" She asked looking at me oddly. After seconds of trying to find my voice it finally came back to me. "Yes." I said sheepishly. She looked at Ashley and they both giggled. "Okay J.T. Thanks for being truthful with me." She smiled at me. _Was that it? She wasn't going to ask me out? Was I supposed to ask her out?_ "No problem." I said quietly. The lunch bell rang and they both jumped up. "See you another time." Ellie said smiling and waving. _Wait..Come_ _to think of it, I've never seen Ellie really happy_. I sighed and walked slowly to my locker. When I got there Liberty was there waiting for me. "Hey Liberty." I said pretending to not have just been confused out of my mind. "Hey J.T. I saw you talking to Ellie in the caff. What was it all about?" "Oh someone's been spreading a rumor around school that I like all the girls. So we just had to straighten something out." "Oh." She replied quickly. "Well I better get my stuff and get to class." I said trying to speed up the conversation. It's not that I don't want to talk to Liberty but if you remember we're not on the greatest terms. She nodded and said a quick goodbye before walking off.

* * *

**_History Class_**

This is the most boring class on the face of this earth. For our class it's the time to make up work that we haven't done and spent our study period goofing off. I sit there and finish up some of my math homework that was due next period, since I didn't do it last night.

Y5

10x+3y13

While I was working out the problem I suddenly remembered I never paid Ellie back for my coffee this morning. I made a mental note of it and continued my work, listening to Mr. Brennan and his non-stop speeches.

* * *

_**Math Class**_

Last period I had finished my math work and was ready to turn it in. Emma stopped me at the back of the classroom when I was turning in my paper. "J.T. Who's spreading that awful rumor about you likeing all the girls in the school?" "I have no clue Emma. But it's really pissing me off. Sooner or later no one is gonna wanna go out with me because they'll think I'm their stalker. Got any ideas of who it could be?" She looked around the classroom to make sure no one was standing around us or listening. She got in close and whispered so low that I could barely hear her. "Well I've got one guess."

* * *

**Please stay tuned. Sorry if it wasn't very long. For every short chapter I make i'll post a new chapter every day. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The pickup

**Okay so this is the first part of the two chapters you've all been waiting for. It's a little longer and thats only because I was in the mood to write and I had an idea of what I was doing. And you're welcome for posting two chapters today. I already posted 5 earlier. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Degrassi does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters. But Mrs. Mcgowen and Mr. Brennan do belong to me. They're my real math and history teachers lol.**

* * *

"You have an idea? What did you hear about it or something?" She looked around again. "I think it's Liberty." _Liberty?_ "Oh Em come on. Liberty? I doubt she would do something like that. It's probably just someone who doesn't want me to have a girlfriend." "Or someone who wants to be your girlfriend. But that's just a guess. You didn't hear it from me okay J.T?" I nodded in response. She walked over to her desk and sat down. I stood there for a minute replaying that conversation over in my head. _Or someone who wants to_ _be your girlfriend._ I took my seat when Mrs. Mcgowen walked in. Last thing I want to do is be on her bad side for the day. I thought about what Emma had said again trying to figure out if it was true. I decided it was too complicated after 15 minutes of going from Ellie to Liberty to Ellie to Liberty. I decided I should pay attention to the new lesson she was teaching us. The last thing I wanted to do was fail this class. I needed it to graduate.

* * *

**Student Parking Lot**

I looked around for Ellie. I really needed to give her the money I owed her. I couldn't make her think I was a thief. I saw her standing over by Marco's, I guessed, car talking to him. I jogged over and Marco stopped talking about whatever he was saying to let me say whatever I had to say. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. You can keep going Marco." He nodded a 'no' and smiled allowing me to say whatever I needed to. I thanked him quickly and turned to Ellie reaching in my pocket. I pulled $2.50 and handed it to her. "Oh thank you J.T. I forgot all about this." She smiled at me. Marco looked at her oddly. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. _Is Ellie smiling?_ "You're welcome." I replied. I started to walk away but turned around quickly. "Ellie do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I asked before I thought. She stared at me blankly for a moment and smiled a sheepish smile. "I would love to Jt." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and told Marco to turn around so she could use his back as a table. She handed me a paper with her number on it. "Call me when you want to go. I'll keep my phone with me." She said patting her front pocket of her black hoodie. I said a quick goodbye and an 'I'll call you' and walked back to my car with probably the biggest smile on my face since a long time. Probably since Liberty. Ohh yeah. Liberty. I hope Emma was just guessing. I wouldn't expect Liberty to do something like that. At least I hope not.

* * *

**Home**

I practically jumped through the door with excitement. Grandma was sitting on the couch watching tv. "What are you so happy about dear?" She asked turning around and smiling. "Nothin Grandma. I just have a hot date tonight." I joked. "My J.T? A "hot" date?" That's wonderful hun. You better go upstairs and get in the shower before you don't have time." I nodded and charged up the stairs running into my room, dropping my bag on the floor, grabbing a fresh change of clothes, and running to the bathroom to shower. When I got out it was 4:00. _Hm. Maybe I should call her and tell her I'll pick her up at 7:00._ I shrugged and dialed her number. Someone answered. "Hello?" "Ellie?" I asked. "J.T.?" She asked back. "The one and only." I joked. She giggled. "So we still on for tonight?" I asked her. "I'm on for it if you are." She replied. "Alright how about 7:00 tonight. Is that okay?" She paused for a moment, thinking. "Yeah that's perfect. See you at 7:00. Bye." "Bye I replied waiting for the other line to go dead before I hung up my phone. _Great. What am I_ _supposed to do for another 2 hours?_ I lied down and asked myself over and over how I got a date with Ellie Nash. _Did that rumor help_ _me get a date?_ Then worry flooded over me. _What if this is all a joke. What if it's a joke between Ashley and her. What if she_ _doesn't really like me?_ I cooled myself down before I popped a vein in my forehead. _Ellie wouldn't do something like that would she?_ I felt myself getting sleepy but I wouldn't let my eyes close. I would fight forever to keep my eyes open if it meant going on a date with Ellie. I decided to get up and get online. I wonder who's on. I signed onto Aim and looked for Toby's name. Toby wasn't on but Liberty was. Since I had no one else to talk to, not to be mean or anything, I clicked Liberty's screenname.

JtothaT: Hey Liberty.

(There was a silence but then it said LibertyxBell is typing)

LibertyxBell: Hello J.T. What brings you to the computer?

JtothaT: Nothing really. Just making up something to do until 7:00.

LibertyxBell: Why? Whats at 7:00?

(Crap maybe I shouldn't have said that)

JtothaT: Uh well I have a date with Ellie at 7:00

LibertyxBell: That's good J.T. I'm happy for you.

LibertyxBell: Look J.T Sorry but I've got to get started with my homework. You know how my parents can be. It was nice talking to you. Bye.

**LIBERTYXBELL HAS JUST SIGNED OFF**

I signed off as well.

_Yeah I guess I better get started with my homework too_. I thought picking off my backpack up off my floor and retreating to my nice warm soft comfortable bed. Maybe that's not the best idea. I went downstairs and took my homework with me to work on it on the kitchen table. When I got downstairs grandma was sleeping on the couch in the living room. The same place I had left her an hour and a half ago. I guess this isn't so bad. It's already been an hour and a half. Only 30 more minutes. I'm sure homework will keep me busy. But I think I'm going to have a little snack first. Don't want to be hungry while I'm trying to work. I grabbed some milk and cookies and sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't realize it was 6:50 until I looked up from Mr. Brennan's history homework. I jumped up from the table, leaving everything there and ran up stairs. I grabbed my keys, cell phone, and grabbed money incase she wanted something to eat. I ran back down stairs and wrote grandma a note telling her where I would be and that I had my cell phone and wrote down the number quickly as well. I know how bad her memory can get sometimes. I jumped into my car and sped towards Ellie's house. There are two good things about living in such a small neighborhood. You know where pretty much everyone lives and it doesn't take you that long to get anywhere. Ellie was outside waiting in a semi-long black skirt, a black shirt with skulls on it, fishnet leggings, and her black combat boots. We were so different. But I didn't really care. As long as we liked each other. She got into the car and looked at me smiling. The little smile went to a bigger one and then to hysterical laughter. _What was wrong? Did I have something on my face? In my hair? In my nose? Did_ _I forget to put pants on? Was this date all a joke like I thought?_

_

* * *

_**Ha cliffhangers suck don't they? I'll try to update tomorrow. If you guys really want me to. I don't really know how many people read this because I barely get reviews. Ha i'm kidding. I enjoy writing this story. I would still post it if I didn't have any fans. Thank you to everyone who reads this and thinks it's good. It really means ALOT to me.**


	7. Just like the old movies

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been extremely busy. I've also had a bit of writer's block and i've written a few other stories. Well this is the long awaited Jt/Ellie date. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What? What is it?" I asked in a shaky voice. Her laughing slowed down to a giggle and even more to barely a snicker while I stared at her blankly waiting for an answer. "You have a milk mustache." She smiled. I brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped it off quickly. _Thank god that's all it was._ "Yeah uh. I was doing some homework and I lost track of time and rushed out of the house. I didn't look in the mirror after eating milk and cookies." I laughed at myself. She smiled brightly at me and put her seatbelt on. 

**Movies**

We got there having no clue what we were going to see. "Um. How about Dead Dog Walkin?" I asked her. She shook her head no. We were standing in line at the ticket booth for about 5 to 10 minutes holding up everyone behind us until we finally decided on the only comedy that was playing. We walked inside and handed the girl our ticket. As we were walking past the consession stand someone called her name. We both looked around until we spotted Marco and Dillion. _Thank god it wasn't Ashley._ She went to walk over to them but I lightly grabbed her arm. "Ell do you want anything? Popcorn?" "Uhm." She thought for a moment. "Yeah just get us a popcorn and a drink to split." I nodded and turned my head back to the clerk.

**In the room showing the movie.**

I later found out that Marco and Dillion were on their 1 year anniversary and tonight was their big date. They were off to see a chick flick. Ellie and I found a good seat in the middle of the room and sat down. The lights were dimmed and the previews started.

**Sometime in the middle of the movie**

I scooted up in my seat and looked over at Ellie. She looked like she was half asleep. It was probably the most borring "comedy" I had ever seen. I leaned over and whispered: "Hey this movie is shit. Wanna go to _The Dot_ and get some icecream or something?" She scooted up and grabbed her soda. "Yeah. Lets go." I got up and lead her out of the theater.

**The Dot**

We walked in to find that the whole place was almost empty. The only people there were people I'd seen around school but never really spoken to. It was only 9 'o clock. I wondered where everyone was. We ordered two icecream sundays and got half off because Ellie worked there. We talked for hours. I never knew two different people could have so many things to talk about. Well I guess the old sayings true: Opposites attract.

**At somewhere around 11:00**

We left. We spent two whole hours talking about nothing yet about everything. We walked out to my car laughing about the previous joke I had just made.

**Her house**

I got out and walked her to her door. I let her wear my jacket because it had gotten cold outside. This whole date reminded me of the movies that grandma usually watched. The man taking the woman to the movies and then out to eat. Then letting her wear his jacket and walking her to her door. The only thing that was different was that we weren't in black and white. We stood there for a moment without words just enjoying the fresh air. Hadn't had much of that the whole night.

She finally spoke up. "Well JT. I had a great time tonight. We should really do it again. Thats if you want to and all." She added quickly pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah Ellie. I had a great time too. I would love to go on another date. Next weekend maybe?" She smiled. "That'll be great." I smiled back. "Well..I gotta go. Mom'll be wondering where I am. That is if she isn't passed out drunk on the couch. I'll call you." And she kissed me on the cheek. I stood there frozen without words. I felt like if my heart were to beat any faster and harder that it would jump out of my chest. My feet felt heavy like they were covered with dried cement and if I were to be pushed off a bridge into the ocean I would sink all the way down. "Goodnight." She giggled opening the door and flicking on the light. Then closing the door behind her. I stood there for a moment holding my cheek. Ellie Nash had just kissed me on the cheek. Call me a drama queen but that was amazing.

**Home**

I unlocked the front door, stepped inside, and put my keys on the key hook beside the door. I kicked my shoes off and reached for my jacket. Oh yeah that's right. Ellie has it. I walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. On the table there was a note. In grandma's neat cursive was written:

J.T,  
I hope you had a good date. Tonight's girls night out with the girls. I'll be back home tomorrow morning. Don't stay up too late.

Love, Grandma.

I opened the fridge, grabbed a Mountain Dew Code Red and plodded up the stairs. For such an exciting night boy was I exhausted. _Don't worry gram. I'm going to bed right now._ I thought.

**Morning**

I got up and rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I looked at the clock. 11:00 am. I layed in bed for a moment thinking about the previous night. If it were last week it would only have been a dream. But last night. No. Last night was 100 percent real. I went on a date with Ellie Nash. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

* * *

**Well I was very happy with this chapter. Don't call me self centered or anything but I thought it was cute. Kinda amazed I even wrote that actually ha. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. You have a girlfriend?

**Okay so I haven't updated this story in a long time because I didn't think I had any more readers but I recently got a request to continue and I know this might be short but it was all I could think of on such short notice. I'll try to make the next one longer because, hey, I've got the whole summer. SUMMER VACATION WHOOHOO! Ahem anyways. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"It's Toby." Yelled a muffled voice from behind the door. I sighed. _Toby..right..who else could it be? _I got out of bed and slid some pants on. I swung the door open and looked at him. He wasn't holding any games or magazines. That was a first. "Yes Toby?" I asked in a calm voice. "So how was your night last night?! How did the date go?!" I looked at him for a moment with a "what are we 7th grade girls" look but then replied. "It was..good?" He pushed past me and sat on my bed. "So just good? Not great? Not amazing? Did you guys bang?" I looked at him with pure shock. "Tobes!" "What?! Ohhhh you did didn't you?!?" He asked with the biggest smirk on his face since..since he started dating Kendra! "No we did not 'BANG'. Now get out of my house. I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you at the dot in half an hour." I said seizing him by the arm and shoving him out the door. I walked back to my dresser. "Did we bang. Ugh." I mumbled under my breath sighing.

**The Dot**

Toby met me exactly half an hour outside on the bench of The Dot. That was the thing about him. He was never late. To ANYTHING.

He stood up as I walked towards him. "So what are we doing here J.T.?" He asked. "Well first we're going here." I said motioning to the flower shop next door. "And hurry up before she sees you!" I added walking through the doors of the shop.

**Flower Shop**

I looked around a moment before deciding what flower she would like the most. I heard the bell above the door jingle and Toby walked in.

I took one last look from the roses to the daises and picked up a rose. _Yeah. She'll enjoy this better. _I thought as I took it up to the cash register. I looked back at Tobes who was looking down at probably the ugliest flower I've ever seen. "Hey J.T. do you think I should get this for Kendra?" I made a little face and pointed to some nice lilies. He half smiled and grabbed a couple.

The woman at the cash register put the rose in a little tube of water and gave me plant food.

I waited for Toby to pay for his flowers and we headed over to The Dot.

**The Dot again**

I walked in and immediately looked for Ellie. She was bringing coffee around to all the tables and asking if they'd like a refill. I hurried Toby over to a table so she wouldn't see us. I wanted it to be a surprise. Little did I know that we were going to have a visitor.

"Hello J.T." I voice I highly recognized said. I breathed in deep and replied "Hello Liberty." "Is this seat taken?" She asked me. I didn't want to be rude, because you know..J.T. can hardly ever be rude, "No go ahead take a seat." _Why was she talking to me now? I thought she hated me. What's with the sudden attraction? _I thought to myself as she sat down. "So what brings you here?" She asked me putting her purse down on the table. "I'm bringing flowers to my girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" She looked surprised. "Yes girlfriend. I AM allowed to date aren't I?"_ Oh cool your jets boy. _"Yes, I mean I just never knew you had a girlfriend." "Well now you do." I said almost under my breath and looked out the window behind her. "Well who is she?" Liberty asked as soon as Ellie was walking up. "J.T! Hey!" Ellie said with a huge smile on her face. She kissed me on the cheek and looked at Liberty. "Nice to see you again Liberty." She smiled at her. "Likewise." Liberty said coldly. Ellie looked at her oddly and looked at me then back to Liberty. "I best be going. A lot of things I've got to do for school." "But Liberty you've got all weekend to do things for school. Why not hang around?" Ellie asked. "Theres..theres a lot." Liberty said standing up, grabbing her purse and speeding past Toby who was walking towards the table. "What's with Liberty?" Toby asked puzzled. "I have no idea." Ellie said looking at him. "J.T. Are you okay?" Ellie asked. You haven't said anything since I got here." I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." I looked back down at the table and saw the rose. "Oh here. I almost forgot. This is for you." I said handing it to her. She smiled brightly and smelled it. "Thank you J.T. It's beautiful. Here hold it for a minute. I'll see if I can take my break now." She handed the rose to me and jogged to the kitchen. "So J.T what was that whole thing about Liberty?" Toby asked when Ellie was fully out of sight. "I'm not sure. I think I might know..but I'm not sure..."

* * *

**Once again sorry for the length but it was short notice. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter 9. **


	9. Pretty, Smart, and Funny

**Sorry for such the delay. I wasn't aware that I had fans for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Toby looked at me puzzled but I ignored him and watched Ellie come out of a door in the back. I watched the way her hair moved when she walked, how she smiled when only I was around. _Woah okay J.T. Sounding a little conceited._ I looked at Toby and he was making goo goo eyes and kissy faces at me.

"You might want to wipe your face J.T. You got a little drool dripping." He said sarcastically.

I gave him a "would you just shut up?" look. Ellie smiled at me and sat down.

"The boss says I have half an hour." She sighed. I put my arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. That seemed to brighten her day. I looked out the window past Toby and saw Liberty sitting outside on the bench. _She didn't have any work to do..she just wanted to get away from me. _I couldn't go over there now and ask what was up because Tobes and Ellie would see and wonder what was going on so I decided I would email her when I got home.

When it was time for Ellie to go back on shift we hugged, kissed on the lips, and she thanked me again for the rose.

Toby and I walked outside and I looked around for Liberty. She was no where in sight. Toby noticed my looking

"Who are you looking for? It's not Liberty is it?" He began to smile. "Is there something I should know about you and Liberty? Is there something I need to tell Ellie."

"Tobes just shut up. You don't need to tell Ellie anything."

I went and sat over on the bench and waited for him to follow. I looked at my shoes while he sat down and looked back up at him when he was staring at me strangely.

"Toby there's something I need to tell you..but you have to keep it a secret."

"Since when have I never kept anything a secret?"

I looked at him skeptically.

"There was that time when you told all of my friends I had that wet dream about," I lowered my voice and looked around, "Liberty."

"True."

"Or there was that time.."

"Okay J.T. Stop. I get it. Now just tell me what's so important."

I looked around again before answering him.

"Well..Emma thinks..that Liberty might be spreading lies, like the Ashley lie, so that no one would go out with me and she would have me all to herself."

I looked at him. For a minute he looked serious but then he busted out laughing.

"Honestly J.T. Doesn't she hate you?"

Toby asked still laughing.

I stared at him for a moment trying to understand what he was getting at.

"Man you got her pregnant..then she stared hating you..I doubt that she wants you back."

It all registered in my mind. I began to smile as well. I gave Toby a "man hug".

"You're right! I have no idea what Emma was thinking!"

I said as I got up and started walking off. I looked back at Toby who just stared.

"I'll be online. I need to talk to someone anyway." Then I turned back around and started home.

**Home**

I opened the door and wiped my feet. Then I looked around the house.

"Grandma! I'm home!" I yelled. She didn't answer. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen expecting to find a note. I did find one. And a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I picked one up and began to read her neat handwriting.

Dear J.T.,

I went out to get a few things for dinner. But before I left I made some cookies. I hope you had fun with whatever you did today and I hope you enjoy my cookies.

Love, Grandma.

"Oh grandma I'll love the cookies. Thanks." I said to myself and took another.

I went and sat in front of the computer. I signed on to AIM and looked at the buddy list. No one was on.

But then I got an Accept IM from someone. I had no idea who it was. But when I looked at the screen name I figured it all out.

xXxEmmaxXx:Hey J.T. It's Emma.

JtothaT: Yeah I could have guessed. Hey Em, what's up?

xXxEmmaxXx: I just wanted to ask if you gave that Liberty thing any more thought.

I sat back in my chair with my hands still hovering over the keyboard.

JtothaT: Emma I really don't think Liberty would do that kind of thing.

xXxEmmaxXx: Okay..believe what you want to.

xXxEmmaxXx: Look I have to go. I have some homework to finish up and then I have a new petition to start.

XXXEMMAXXX HAS JUST SIGNED OFF.

I took one last look at my buddy list to see if anyone had singed on when I was busy talking to Emma. Nope.

So I signed out and opened my email.

There I found an email from Liberty.

_Just the person I wanted to talk to._

I clicked it and read:

J.T.,

Congrats on dating Ellie. You two are really cute together. She found someone really great. She better never let you go.

You can reply if you want to, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to let you know that I, a friend, cared.

-Liberty.

I pursed my lips together then set my fingers to work on the keyboard.

Liberty,

Thanks. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Ellie does as well. And thanks again for saying I'm great. For some reason I thought you were mad at me when you stormed out of The Dot but I guess I was mistaken.

Well I guess you can reply if there's something you find to reply to then go ahead.

-J.T.

I hit the send button and sat back in my computer chair. Okay so let's sum up my day

1. Ellie loved the flower Was I supposed to call her?

2. Emma still thinks Liberty is in love with me.

3. But Liberty can't still be in love with me. Can she? I mean she told me congrats for Ellie and I. Unless that was just a cover up.

What was I going to do if it was? I couldn't go back out with Liberty. I have Ellie now.

Ellie is smart, pretty, funny.

Liberty is smart..pretty………..funny…

Great. They have the same qualities. Oh what am I going to do?!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you want me to write more.**


	10. CrUnChYbIzKiT123

**Wow. It's been a long time since I updated this one. Well It was like my first story for Fanfiction so I've just GOT to finish it!**

* * *

When in doubt Google it.

There's got to be someone else out there who's had this problem.

I typed "two girls like me and are the same. what should i do?"

All I got was porn links so I decided to just google a relationship helpsite.

Yeah that one worked a lot better.

It was a website where you put in your name, question, and email and someone would email you about your problem.

I didn't expect to get an email right away but just decided to pull up the window anyway. Well what do we have here? An email reply from "CrUnChYbIzKiT123"

Crunch Bizkit 123? Am I sure I want to really take advice from them?

Reply:Date them both man. They both sound pretty hot.

Yeah obviously not taking advice from them. I'd rather take advice from a pig...Not that they aren't one anyway.

"You've got Mail!"

"Ok ok AOL. I got it. You don't have to remind me."

A message from HotTamali6656

"Well J.T. Seems like you've got yourself a big problem there. Here I'll ask you a few questions and you get back to me.

Who do you see spending the rest of your life with more?:

Who would you rather have sex with?:

Kids with?:

Have you had any past relationships with either of them?:

And last of all

Which one seems to like you more?:

I sat back in my computer chair. To reply or not to reply. Eh reply. What could it harm?

1. Well I'm a little too young to be spending the rest of my life with EITHER of them..

2. I've already had sex with the girl I'm not dating. Not recently or anything! It was before when we dated a couple of years ago.

3. I kind of got her pregnant too. But she gave it up for adoption.

4. I definatley had a past relationship with her.

5. I don't really think my ex likes me but everyone at the school seems to notice it. So from MY point of view I'd say that my current girlfriend likes me more.

I proof read _I always proof read anything I do. It saves me from making an idiot out of myself_ and hit sent.

By this time I was getting pretty damn hungry.

"God grandma where are you? I'm starving."

Well I must be a physic or something because as soon as I asked myself that Grandma walked in the door.

She kissed me on the cheek as she passed and put her bags on the kitchen table and washed her hands to start making dinner.

I looked at the computer screen..maybe I should make a website and tell people about their futures..nah it only happened once so far..if it happens again I'll definatley consider it.

I looked down at the bottom of the computer screen. 6:31PM.

I have AGES to do stuff before I'm sent off to the depths of my room for "bed".

I decided on comic books in my room. What's better than comic books? Tell me.

"JAMES! DINNER!" Grandma called up the steps.

Ugh I just hate it when she calls me James. I know it's my name but it's like..my name for when I get in trouble. J.T. Is so much cooler. Right?

"Delicious grandma. Absolutely delicious." I said kissing her on the cheek and putting my plate in the sink.

I went upstairs and took a long shower. Why not? I have nothing better to do. Just call me James, the kid with no life.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and migrated to my bedroom.

While I was looking for a clean pair of boxers the phone rang.

I ran to look at the caller ID.

Nash

"GOT IT GRANDMA!" I yelled before hitting the talk button.


End file.
